Fan-write stories
This is the place to show off your writing skills based on Stick Empires story. Make it interesting and heart-freezing to make us want to see more! Stories Stick Wars 1 Warriors of Inamorta Stick Wars 2 Stick Empires Order Chaos Both Conversion All The legend of Order by:BladedFire Once upon a time... there's a world called Inamorta... This world have no, nothing at all. Just war. Inamorta have several nations, which have their weapons, and believe that the weapon are their god. Chapter 1: No other choice Dark surrounding the world... Bloods all the way to the end of the road, sound of battle everywhere, just me, my nation, don't have any weapons. My name is Den. Quite a hilarious name? Ok. I'm the leader of the nation called Order. We have miners, and , only me, which wields a club. Our nation are peace until when this era come. Yes, it's war era, which all the nations fight each other. We have no other choice, but need to fight back to survive, although we love the other nations. So, I teach my beloved people my Way of the Club. And later, we're going to attack our closest friend, the Archidon. Chapter 2: Archidon, wise and calm Footsteps and footsteps until we march to the Archidon's base. Wielding our stone-made club, we're going to have a bloody scenery made by us. We all know that clubs are harder than arrows, which meant Archidon are no match with us. So, we marched and finally came to the base of Archidon. We saw an Archidon statue with a posture of aiming and wants to shoot. Below it, some Archidons are frightened and unaware that we're going to conquer their land. So, we started to charge. But still, some Archidonis are calm and aimed one of us. Fired the arrow. Pierced one head. One down for us. We noticed that rains of arrows begin to fall after the headshot. We block the arrows with our hard clubs, but some failed and have some arrow pierced through their body. We charge more faster. Some of the injured are still alive and still join with us, with blood bleeding. At last, we won. We broke down the Archidon's statue. We caught up some of the Archidons that wanted to flee. Yes, we killed some Archidons in the way when we charge to their statue. I saw the Archidon's leader, Elder. He have a calm-looking face. He know why we wanted to attack them and he joined us on the journey of surviving. Still, some Archidons fled away. Chapter 3:Ambush, native that looks like Spearton! It's evening after we finish our battle. We decided to rest and continue to march tomorrow. Just when we're going to have a good sleep... Eerie sounds came. With footsteps, light and dangerous. Yeah, the sound is made from human. Elder and I decided to see who's there. We panicked when we saw natives with shield and spear, like Spearton where we want to attack their nation in the next day. We quickly command all the troops to ready. Arrows from us shoot continously to the natives. No effect. It strikes the shield and the arrow broke. Our brave soldiers came with their hard club. Of course, I'm going to join them. We quickly charge towards the one native. We had a long battle as the native's spear is longer than our club while they also have shield. I wonder, does Spearton this hard to fight with? I don't think much about it. I quickly break the native's shield, letting the native unguarded. Arrows come. Headshot. One down. We shouted glorily. But wait. Two natives come. Again, one of my warriors broke the native's shield and have him a chest shot. The another native, I ran to his back while he is blocking arrows and give him a hard blow. After that, more and more natives come. We tried to defeat them all. It's exhausting and I know Spearton is more good than these natives. I decided to go to the Swordwrath nation first to get more useful weapons and peoples. Chapter 4:Swordwrath, the outnumbering troops It's good that Elder found a way to light the arrows up with fire, which enhance their attack damage. While me and my soldiers, we've been training until we can move more faster than before. So, we marched until the Swordwrath nation. A big bad sword was wield by a Swordwrath statue. Thousands of Swordwraths swinging their blades aggresively that means they are ready and will fight with us. We started to charge. Rains of fire arrows pierce through the Swordwraths unarmored and burn the rest of the body. We use our quick reflexes to dodge the dancing swords and give strikes to the Swordwraths. Still, we can't defeat them because they outnumbered us. We need to have a plan. So, I command my brave warriors to retreat while Elder command his rangers to shoot burning arrows to the Swordwraths. The swordwraths have their quick speed, too. Some of them dodged the arrows and begin to attack the Archidons. This is when we smash our clubs hardly to the Swordwraths. I picked one of the sword that falls on the ground and begin to slash and dash. At last, we broke their statue. The Swordwrath leader, Ganjuran gave us the instructions on making swords. Then, he leave. I wonder if he is going to rebel or what, but I'm excited to upgrade my weapon and my beloved people's weapon. After that, Elder and I decide to go to the Spearton nation, although I know it's hard to fight with them. Chapter 5:Spearton, the hardest enemy So, we marched to the Spearton nation, while readying our Swords to slash some hard things there. Yeah, now, our names are changed to Swordwrath. We marched forward, saw the mighty Spearton statue with the stance of phalanx mode. we charged as we saw that the Speartons are so less in numbers. As we charged, a Spearton throws his spear and killed one of my man. Oh wow, that's surprising. After that, it's the war against raining flame arrows, dancing swords and piercing spears. The Speartons that throwed their weapon showed up their daggers that is small and sneaky. We attack the Spearton, the Spearton block. Arrows fired, the Spearton block again. With my agility, I sneak to a Spearton's back, but he blocked my way, and give me a pierce to my hand. I dropped my sword, yawning in pain. But I use my other hand to grab the Sword and start to slash the Spearton's shield, hoping it to break. But no, the Spearton's shield is harder than I thought. I kicked the Spearton's shield, and stabbed his chest. One down. Still, walls of shield can be seen upon me. I quickly dodge the Spearton's spears, and jumped to their back. Yeah, they can't block my high jump. I slash and slash, but it didn't hurt them because they have the metal helmet . I command my troops to jump to my way, and start to kill the Speartons. Oh no. We left the Archidons unprotected. The Speartons quickly run forward and throw their spears to the Archidons. Elder quickly shoot the spear's stick, which break the spear. The other Archidons follow him. But some of them still failed and got pierced. We quickly cut the Speartons' head, and which it works after we slash it so much time. We finally broke down the Spearton's statue, and that's a hard work even after we upgraded our weapons. Greg, the Spearton leader, decided to join with us as they are impressed that we can win them. So, we have a strong force here, and started to march to the wise mages' territory, the Magikill's nation. Chapter 6:Ambush of the Swordwraths After we have our mighty speartons in our side, we begin to celebrate because we know that we will win against the wise Magikill and will survive and dominate the whole Inamorta. We celebrate till late night. We slept soundly. ... What's that sound? Not ambush again? I don't care about it. I continue to sleep. The next day, we prepared to march to the Magikill nation and that's when I saw swordwraths at the other side, and I also saw Ganjuran(the leader of the Swordwrath nation). I know that Ganjuran is going to fight with us. I asked all the leaders to prepare for the outnumbering war of the Swordwraths. We had 6 Speartons, 12 Swordwraths and 5 Archidons when the Swordwraths started to charge against us. Our mighty Speartons threw their spears, which killed some Swordwraths. Archidons fired their fire arrows that also killed some of them. Still, there are a lot of Swordwraths. Greg command the Speartons to block the incoming Swordwraths, while I command my warriors to finish the swordwraths. After some time, we won. Ganjuran fled. So, I think Ganjuran is going to rebel us. I don't think much of it. We continued to march towards the Magikill nation. Wait, did I tell you that the Magikills can summon minions and stun us? Chapter 7:Magikill, smart and unique So, we continue to march until we saw a tall statue that shows a Magikill is casting spell. We march more and more. We prepare to fight against these old wise men. Last night, before the ambush, we have planned how to cheat the Magikills, although we know they are wise. We planned to command Archidons in front of Magikill, while hiding Speartons and Swordwraths behind them. We charged with 5 Archidons with 2 Spearton and 3 Swordwraths hiding behind them. A lone Magikill showed up, followed by a minion after the Magikill saw us and summon the minion. Archidons give minion a head shot, and at the same time the Magikill summon one more minion, and one more Magikill showed up. The Archidons then give the minion a headshot again and the Magikill stun the Archidons after that. The speartons immidiately come out, threw their spear at the Magikill, and the Magikill fell. Two minions came. I command my Swordwraths to kill the minion. But the other Magikill stunned my Swordwraths and Spearton, while the Archidons just recover from the stun. The Archidons killed the Magikill and after these repetitions, we won and that's an easy battle with our strategic plans. The wise Magikill leader, Wistrond, know why we done this to them, and joined us. We have a larger force here and now planning to conquer the whole Inamorta. Chapter 8: Rebels! Swordwrath and Archidon So, we now have an enough force to conquer the whole Inamorta. We are going to be Inamorta's conquerer, which means we are going to have this land all by ourself. We started our journey to conquer the whole Inamorta. It's about 45% of Inamorta belong to us now. But I heard there's a legend about giants lurking in No Man's Land, which no one lives there.... Ok, forget about this first. We started to march to Pertland, which I just know that there was rebels there, readying to fight with us for conquering their land... I think one of the leaders or the rebel leader are Ganjuran, which survived any attack of us Order... Swordwraths and Archidons. That's what I heard about the rebel army. Quite a simple army. We're going to smash them easily as we have the mighty Speartons and wise Magikills. So, we marched to Pertland and saw a rebel-like symbol statue. Archidons and Swordwraths are in our way to march to the statue. So, we started our first war against rebels. I command miners to mine, while building Swordwraths. After one Spearton was trained, there was about 3 Swordwraths there. Attack. They explored the half of the land before they saw about 4 Swordwraths and 2 Archidons in their sight. They began a skirmish. That's easy, and they continue to charge, while we have 1 Magikill, 4 Speartons and 5 Swordwraths, 3 Archidons here. I command them to join the attack force. The first group, which consists of 1 Spearton and 3 Swordwraths, killed 2 miners and after that the rebels garrisoned. As the second group joined the army, the rebel statue are going to break down. But the enemy have like 10 Swordwraths and 5 Archidon attacked our group. After some time, they got smashed down by minions and spears, arrows and swords. At last, we broke down the enemy's statue. We caught Ganjuran, but Ganjuran killed my troops, and flee again, recieving some arrows shot by my Archidons. After we rest, I heard that a new rebel force is coming, in Westwind, consists of Magikill and Speartons. Up a level of hardness, but that's nothing to my brave troops, as we are going to be the conquerer of Inamorta, Chapter 9:Rebels again! Spearton and Magikill We marched and march, until we arrived Westwimd. Wow, the name is real, the wind was so strong that it's like going to blow you to the West. We struggle to survive from the strong wind, and that's when we saw Speartons and Magikills. We looked up, and saw a rebel statue above them, showing that they are the rebels we wanted to find. Fish sometimes come out itself, and we are ready to fight with the less-numbered rebel troops. Miner started to work hardly, mining the golds that appear on the Westwind land. The wind is softer now, so we concentrated on our battle, and 5 Swordwraths and 3 Archidons were trained. We're going to use a lower tier unit to outnumber them. That's our plan of defeating them. So, I command the troops to attack. When the group reached to the middle of the land, they saw a Speartons and a Magikill. Swordwraths begin to attack the Speartons and minions that the Magikill summoned, and Archidons shooting flaming arrows to the Magikill. The Speartons don't have even a chance to throw his spear and got slashed apart by our newly-upgraded greatswords. Archidons shoot the Magikill to death before the Magikill casted his spells. It was a winning chance for Order, until when I saw 5 Speartons in phalanx mode with 3 Magikills behind. I get my troops back, while training more troops. I now have 3 Speartons, 8 Swordwraths and 6 Archidons. One Magikill is training. I hate waiting you know, I command my troops to attack. Speartons got defeated quickly by us and Magikills and minions got shot and pierced by Archidons and Speartons. We charged to the statue. They have 5 Magikills there and Ganjuran himself with an elf, his name... Heith? I saw him before. He is my enemy since I'm in my childhood. Heith wields a bow and have roots surrounding him, wow, he improved. I'm going to join the battle myself, as well as meeting Heith. Speartons quickly killed the Magikills, and Ganjuran slashed their shield, cracked a bit. Swordwraths attacked Heith but Heith shoots some arrows that pierced through their heads swiftly. I join the survived Swordwraths. I use my sword to slash Hieth, which blocked by his bow.He land me a kick, and the survived Swordwraths came attacking Heith. Speartons threw their spears that damaged Ganjuran's sword, and arrows shot from the back and shoot Ganjuran's wound, burning it. Heith saw that and quickly cast a spell, healing Ganjuran's wound, and I use this chance to attack Heith. He got slashed by my heavy sword and injured badly. Ganjuran have a short sword fight with me and he fled away AGAIN when he slashed on my shoulder. He fled away, leaving his sword there. I picked his sword, and make it as mine. After that, we continue our journey of conquering after Magikills healed my wound. We will go to No Man's Land, with the rumors playing in my mind. Chapter 10:What's the mysterious gigantic shadow? Giants! We'd marched through several obstacles like quicksand, sand storm and even sand tornado. We didn't give we keep marching forward, passing those obstacles. All of the obstacles were showed up as we are marching forward to No Mans Land. I wonder why this destination is so hard to be arrived? Is it because the rumors are real? We marched with our feets stepping on burning sands, ignoring the heatness. Some sound came near. Not sand storm again. Wait. I heard a different sound, its like big creature gurgling. Stomp. SToMP. STOMP. The footsteps of the big creature are nearer, and it came behind us. I slowly turn my body, and saw a big human... wielding club and corpse. Why corpse? And why does it wielding weapons? I command my troops to turn around, preparing to battle. The gigant shadow blocked the sunlight from shooting on our body. Elder command the Archidons to shoot, which been reflected, or which only make a clean cut on it, while the fire extinguish. It proves that the arrows are not useful to it, as same as throwing spears. Greg command his troops to make a shield wall, and I command my troops to attack. Even it's so rare that I'm surprised for it's arrival, it is attacking us, so we must fight back. Dancing sword and pitchforks cuts the giants skin, while it stuns my troops. Magikills' stun spell is also not useful to the mysterious giant. A loud sound came, and there cames the real sand storm. Now I know why humans can't even live here, where I saw it by myself, Giant are immune to these natural disasters. Arrows shooted in a different direction and my troops are struggling to survive this storm. At last, I walked hardly and give a hard slash to the giant's leg, causing it to cannot move. So, we killed the giant as the giant are unmovable, only able to attack. We marched quickly to run past this natural disaster-famous land, and I heard that Ganjuran had formed another force at the next land were going. We have no choice but to fight with the rebels. Chapter 11:Ambush again, with a Giant Chapter 12:Rebels united! War between Order and rebels! Chapter 13:Great war again! What's that mysterious aura from the gigantic giant statue? Chapter 14:Rebels gather again, with a new force! Shadowrath's story Meric's story Chapter 15:No Man's Land, revealing Chaos Chapter 16:Medusa's five surprises Bomber's story Dead's story Juggerknight's story Crawler's story Eclipsor's story Marrowkai's story Medusa's story Chapter 17:The war between Order and Chaos! Chapter 18:A new force come... wait, is it Chaos? Diseaser's story Head's story Giant Dead's story Chapter 19:Order's perfection, training more troops! Furywrath's story Flash's story Prison Giant's story Chapter 20:History comes, Order vs Chaos, again! Chapter 21:What's that disturbing our fight? Elementals! Chapter 22:We have no choice, but to join with Chaos to fight the Elementals! Which story do you like? Warriors of Inamorta Conversion The legend of Order